londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 Updated at 21.40pm on 19th June 2007. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="25"|Name !width="25"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |137 |1 ~ Tundra Bean Goose |- |'2nd' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |135 |0 |- |'3rd' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |125 |0 |- |'4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |114 |0 |- |'=5th' |John Archer |Crossness |106 |4 (Squacco Heron, Merlin, Quail, Grey Phalarope) |- |'=5th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |107 |0 |- |'7th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |105 |1 (Honey Buzzard) |- |'8th' |Tony Duckett |Regent's Park |104 |0 |- |'9th' |Des McKenzie |Crossness |103 |3 (Squacco Heron, Merlin, Grey Phalarope) |- |'10th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |102 |1 ~ Goshawk |- |'=11th' |Vince Halley-Frame |Dagenham Chase LNR |100 |1 ~ Ferruginous Duck |- |'=11th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |100 |0 |- |'13th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |97 |0 |- |'14th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |95 |0 |- |'=15th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |93 |0 |- |'=15th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |93 |0 |- |'=17th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marshes |91 |0 |- |'=17th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |93 |0 |- |'19th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase LNR |86 |0 |- |'20th' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |84 |0 |- |'=21st' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |83 |0 |- |'=21st' |Nick Tanner |Crossness |83 |1 (Squacco Heron, Grey Phalarope) |- |'23rd' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |81 |0 |- |'=24th' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |80 |0 |- |'=24th' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |80 |0 |- |'=24th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |83 |0 |- |'27th' |Ian Ellis |Brent Reservoir |78 |0 |- |'28th' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |73 |0 |- |'29th' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |68 |0 |- |'30th' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |67 |0 |- |'=31sy' |Lee Walther |London Wetland Centre |66 |0 |- |'=31st' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |66 |0 |- |'33rd' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |65 |0 |- |'34th' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |58 |0 |- |'35th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |55 |0 |- |'36th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |54 |0 |- |'=37th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park |52 |0 |- |'=37th' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk |52 |0 |- |'39th' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |50 |0 |- |'40th' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock |54 |0 |- |'=41st' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |43 |0 |- |'=41st' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |44 |0 |- |'43rd' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |38 |0 |- |'44th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |37 |0 |- |'45th' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |34 |0 |- |'46th' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |33 |0 |- |'47th' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |33 |0 |- |'=48th' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'=48th' |Alan Lewis |Bankside |31 |0 |- |'50th' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |30 |0 |- |'51st' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |28 |0 |- |'52nd' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |27 |0 |- |'53rd' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |23 |0 |- |'54th' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'55th' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |18 |0 |- |'=56th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Lee Walther |Lonsdale Road Reservoir and Chiswick Eyot |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |East India Dock Basin |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Hampstead Heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Walthamstow Reservoir |0 |0 |- |'63rd' | | |0 |0 |-